Of Mischief and Scotland
by vegetaloverforever
Summary: Allistor (Scotland) wanders into a room and who does he find? Loki! The God of Mischief. Both find that they get along really well, better than most people... This was originally a role play.


**This was originally a role play. I randomly thought it up, this is a random crack ship. Scotland (Allistor) and Loki pairing. I was Loki in the role play, and my friend was Scotland.**

Allistor walked into a random room while smoking one of his cigarettes and noticed Loki standing there. "..howya..."{Hello}

Loki looked at the man, and answered with a smooth and seductive voice, "Hello."

Allistor was interested in this mysterious stranger, there was something that intrigued him, "And you are laddie?"

Loki answered calm and cool, charming even. "I am Prince Loki of Asgard." He pronounced proudly.

Allistor answered just as proudly, "And I'm Prince Allistor of Scotland, lad."

Loki was interested in the man, why wasn't he panicking? Most Humans know who he is because of what he did in New York. But this man was simply standing there all calm, just smoking a cigarette. "Pleased to meet you." Loki answered, with his false politeness.

Allistor smirked, "By the way... did you see a blonde, this ye high running around?" He raised his hand to show the height of his target.

Loki was confused and intrigued at the same time, maybe this mortal was looking for Thor? But he'll need more information to know for sure, "Child? Adult? A boy or a girl?" These were crucial for him to find out who exactly this man was looking for.

Allistor was pleased by the God's interest in his target, "Adult, boy. I like me men..."

Loki was almost certain the the Scottish man meant Thor. " Sounds like he could be my brother. Thor is at Jane Foster's house."

Allistor was not looking for Thor, he was looking for someone else, but maybe he could have some fun with his new discovery before it leaves, "He's a little smaller ~"

Loki's eyebrows furrowed together, "Then I have not seen him, I just arrived here." Loki gestured to the design in the ground beneath him. It was made by Bifrost when he arrived here.

Allistor was instantly interested even more, "Hmm, black magic?"

Loki was surprised at this man's knowledge of the finer arts, "No, just regular magic. It is a magic "bridge" that allows my people to travel through the realms. It is called Bifrost, the Rainbow Bridge."

Allistor snickered at that, "Rai-r-rainbow bridge... sounds like... sounds sexy ~"

Loki rolled his eyes, "That's not funny. If it weren't for the bridge there'd be mass chaos throughout the realms. By the way, mind your tongue, you are speaking to a god." He was scolding him for speaking that way to the God of Mischief that way.

Allistor did not know that he was speaking to a god though, "Mhm... are you immortal like me?"

"So far, yes. But Odin says that we die, but it takes over 5000 years."

Allistor smirked, "I'm immortal.. I got ate once by a cannibal." Then he mutters, "Fucking Seamas" Then he talked normally, "But I came back."

"I've committed suicide by falling off of Bifrost and I had a giant piece of metal go completely through me, but I'm still alive." Loki said, pondering whether he is immortal or not.

Allistor sighed and said, "Its a bitch coming back to life."

Loki chuckled, "Yes, yes it is. And brothers are bitches. Fucking Thor."

"Especially cannibal ones, that steal." Allistor yelled that so his brother that he knew was nearby, could hear. "YOUR BEST CIGARS AND WHISKEY!" He then puffed smoke out calmly.

Loki flinched when the other man shouted. "Need help?"

Allistor relaxed. "No sorry, I got my weapons" He began to search for another cigarette. Loki magically created a cigarette and handed it to him. "I have my magic."

Allistor was pleased greatly, "Hmm, a cigarette god? I like~." He took the cigarette with his mouth.

"I am not the god of cigarettes, I am the God of Mischief." Loki said that with his voice full of pride.

"And I'm the god of sex and murder lad~" He lights the cigarette.

"Are you good at it?" Loki asked shamelessly. "Or are you just saying that to be cocky?" He was also doubting the man.

Allistor puffed his chest with pride, "Oh, I'm good~ But you'll never know, good sir"

"Oh really? And who are you to decide that, hmm? What you don't think that I'm good enough?" Loki raised an eyebrow after saying that.

Allistor snickered. "Didn't say that, my god~ I'm a mere man of will to you. But I am to please." He bowed and smirked at the same time.

"You'll have to prove it to me then. I have little faith in the people of Midgard." Loki smirks as well.

Allistor chuclkes, "Oh, sir, I would please my gods anyway possible~ Well, only you." He throws a knife and kills a random person.

Loki looked at the dead person and started to laugh, "Well alright then..."

"Seamas will eat him later..." He stretched to show off his torso.

"So...?"

Allistor smirks, "So want to see my mansions?"

"Sure, I have nothing better to do, except to see my dullard of a brother."

"I hope that mine isn't home." He dragged the body, "He'll bite me again and steal my toys."

"Toys?" Loki raised an eyebrow. "What kind of toys?"

The Scottish man blushes, "Um... murder tools." He begins to walk faster.

Loki was amazed that this kind of a man didn't have any sex toys, considering the man's personality, he was probably lying to him. "No sex toys? Vibrators? Whips? I find that hard to believe that you don't have any."

Allistor blushed harder, "Okay! I do have some... Seamas tries to take them, lad!"

"My brother steals my magical items without even knowing what they do. But, lead the way to your house please."

Allistor led them to a large mansion.

Loki suddenly felt the urge to joke around, "I've seen bigger." He chuckled.

**So, there it is the first chapter. Please tell me what you thought. I am writing one that is a Female Denmark X Loki. It should be out soon.**


End file.
